Con el tiempo
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Xerxes x lectora. Antes de que apareciera Oz tu entraste a pandora y con el paso del tiempo te fuiste enamorando de Xerxes, ese maldito que en alguno momentos de daban ganas de matar.
1. Principio

Ok antes de nada perdonen ya que es mi primer fanfic en esta página y no se muy bien como va ya que todo está en inglés el idioma que más me atormenta.

Este fanfic es sobre Xerxes x lectora...aunque supongo que si lo estas leyendo es más lectora x Xerxes...

Esto lo situo antes de que apareciera Oz

Como se suele decir: Pandora hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

Advertencias: (N) nombre, (A)Apellido, (N/A) nombre y apellido, (C)color de tu pelo y/o ojos segun el contexto

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Estabas arta. Otra vez ese maldito se había llevado todo lo mejor. Fuiste a tu habitacion y te encerraste. No querias saber nada de nadie. Depronto escuchas sonar la

puerta de tu habitacion.

-(A)-san soy yo abre

-No quiero...-reconocias esa voz bastante bien, era Gilbert.

-(A)-san por favor abre... mira te traigo un regalo

Corriste a la puerta emocionada y le abriste.

-¿Y el regalo?

-Era una broma, pero si quieres vamos a tomar algo.

-...esta biem pero sin Xerxes...

-Que a pasado? Estas enfadada con el?

-Flash back-

Te acababas de despertar y viste la hora. Todavia era pronto y te alegraste por ello. Por una vez serias la primera y eligirias lo que a ti te gusta. Te cambiaste rapido y

bajaste. No habia aun nadie pero aun asi empezaste a hacer el desayuno a Xerxes. Habiais apostado que el primero que se levantase eligiria lo que tomaria el otro.

Los dias anteriores el se levantaba primero y se comia todo lo bueno mientras tu tenias que tomar un cafe sin nada de azucar a pedido suyo.

-Buenos dias (N)-chan~

Todos empezaron a bajar.

-Buenas Xerxes... mira te toca tomar lo que yo diga- dijiste victoriosa

-Mmm... ya veo...

Se acerco a donde estabas y sin que te dieras cuenta se comio todo lo tuyo dejando lo que le hiciste a el.

-Eh! Eso era mio

-Grax por el desayuno-dijo con una sonrisa mirandote

-Fin Flash back-

-algo asi... bueno nos vamos?

-Si

Cogiste un abrigo y saliste de la mansión con Gil. Mientras Xerxes te veia salir.

-(suspira)

* * *

Ok perdon que sea tan corto pero mi hermano me molesta asique ya escribire el siguiente

Ciao ciao


	2. Recuerdos

Advertencias: (N) nombre, (A)Apellido, (N/A) nombre y apellido, (C)color de tu pelo y/o ojos segun el contexto

No me acuerdo como llamaba Break a Sharon ya que hace mucho que vi Pandora

* * *

Estabas llendo con Gilbert cuando te empezaste a acordar como entraste a Pandora. En cierto modo estabas agradecida con Xerxes.

-Flash back-

Te habian estado persiguiendo todo el dia. No habias podido comer nada. Por suerte les despistaste pero ya era de noche. A lo lejos divisanste una mansión. Estabas

herida y al llegar a las escaleras te desmayaste. Todo era oscuro. Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas en una cama bastante amplia y tus heridas habian sido

tratadas. Al lado de la cama habia un hombre sentado en una silla. Al ver que estabas despierta se levanto y se hacerco a ti.

-Hola ¿Estas despierta? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El hombre parecia majo asique asentiste.

-Me llamo Reim, tu como te llamas

-(N/A)

Depronto una chica aparecio. Tenia un bestido morado.

-Rem deja que se cambie-se gira a verte- te e traido algo de ropa

Te dejo la ropa en la cama y se fue junto con Reim. Viste que te habia traido. Era un vestido de tono blanquecino. No te gustaba mucho pero era lo unico que tenias asique

te cambiaste y saliste. Tenias pensado irte de alli pero al salir estaba esa misma chica.

-Te queda bien-te sonrio- ven vamos sigueme, a por cierto me llamo Sharon

-(N/A)

Entrasteis en una sala bastante grande y al lado de la venta que daba a un amplio balcon habia un hombre de espaldas.

-Break

El nombrado se giro y te vio.

-¿Ya se encuentra bien?

Sharon asintio por ti.

-El es Break. La persona que te encontro y nos dijo sobre que estabas herida. Tambien fue quien te dejo su cama y estuvo toda la noche viendo si despertabas.

Te giraste y le viste.

-Sharon-chan tampoco lo diga asi - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me llamo (N/A) encantada. Gracias por haber cuidado de mi.

-Yo soy Xerxes Break.

Te sonrio y te sonrojaste.

Depues de eso entraste a Pandora aunque en un principio Break se negaba.

-Fin Flash back-

-Bueno que quieres tomar (A)-san

-...Ahora mismo no me apetece nada... olle Gil esta bien si llevamos algo para Xerxes?

-¿? Crei que estabas enfadada con el.

-Si pero... e recordado una cosa y... quiero disculparme

Gilbert sonrio y asintio. Fuisteis a una tienda a comprar dulces para Xerxes. No sabias que cojer y el te ayudo. Despues de comprar un monton de cosas volvisteis con

Xerxes y Sharon.

-Ya llegamos-anunciaste vuestra llegada

-Ah (A)-chan, Gilbert bienvenidos.

-Sharon-neesan donde esta Xerxes

-¿Break? En su habitación. Desde que os fuisteis no a salido

-Entendido

Te fuiste directa a la habitacion de Xerxes mientras Sharon y Gilbert sonreian.

-Esos dos parecen muy unidos...

Cuando llegaste tocaste a la puerta.

-Xerxes soy (N) puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Break que abras!

La puerta se abrio.

-¿Que quieres?-sonaba molesto

-emm..esto... ten te e traido unos dulces... esto... lo siento por enfadarme con tigo esta mañana

Xerxes cogio los dulces con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte no hiciste nada del otro mundo solo te fuiste a tu habitacion pero bueno si dandome dulces te sientes mejor entonces con gusto los acepto

¿verdad Emily?

-Si por supuesto. Hay que ser idiotas para desperdiciarlo. IDIOTA

-Ok Xerxes ya lo e pillado.

-Yo no e dicho nada a sido Emily

-...(suspiras) como sea ... me voy que disfrutes de tus dulces.

Te ibas a marchar y Xerxes te agarro del brazo.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de una semana aproximadamente hay una fiesta. Deberias prepararte en vez de estar saliendo con Gil

-Que tan importante es la fiesta

-Mmm nosotros iremos solo para ver si atrapamos un contratista ilegal. Ya te dare los detalles en su momento

-Esta bien pero... me puedes soltar? Voy a preparar la comida.

Xerxes te suelta

-Tu sabes cocinar? Impresionante

-¿Quien crees que a estando cocinando estos ultimos dias? Bueno da igual adios

Te vas y Xerxes entra en su habitacion. Se hecha en su cama y mira los dulces que le has entregado.

-¿Sabes? Cualquiera diria que tienes celos de Gil

-Puede que si Emily pero era solo porque ellos tomarian algo delicioso... menos mal que me han traido algo

Suspira y empieza a comer los dulces.

-Para atrapar a ese contratista tendre que hacerme pasar por su pareja... valla tonteria

* * *

Tal y como dije e suvido el capitulo pronto ya que es muy probable que tarde mas en los siguientes ademas de que tengo que escribir otroz dos fanfics aparte de este,

ademas del anime que yo me invente. Pero por suerte se me ocurren rapido el de Pandora y el de Senyu.

Bueno chao y gracias por leer. ;)

Ciao ciao


	3. Celos

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Hoy suvi el capitulo 3 ya que consegui mi primer review y estoy muy contento por ello. Primero disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, lo escribi con la tablet algo rápido según se me iban ocurriendo y no pude prestar atención a las faltas. Ahora si lo escribire en el ordenador por lo que intentare no tener tantas faltas aunque no aseguro nada ya que soy un desastre.

Bueno no me entretengo más y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ya te habían dicho que habría una fiesta para atrapar a un contratista pero... no entendías por qué estabas tan nerviosa. Pensaste en como se vería Xerxes. ¿Llevaría lo de siempre o se pondría otra cosa?

-¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? No devería fastidiarme por una tontería así.

Te fuiste a buscar a Sharon.

-Sharon. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿(A)-chan? Claro.

-Mmm...¿puedo ir a comprar ropa para la fiesta?

-¿Ya te lo han dicho? Y...¿Qué te parece?

-¿? No se los detalles solo me han dicho que es para atrapar un contratista ilegal.

-Ah... ya veo.-sonrie- Adelante puedes ir pero yo y los otros te compraremos algo por si acaso.

-Gracias Sharon.

Te fuíste de ahí y cuando estabas apunto de entrar en una tienda te diste cuenta de lo que te dijo.

-Espera... que los demás me comprarían algo...eso...¿incluye a Xerxes?

Te sonrojaste un poco pero al instante te quitaste eso de la mente y entraste a provarte ropa. No era lo tuyo ir de compras pero no te quedaba otra.

-Mmm este no queda mal del todo.

-¿(N)?

Te giraste y viste a Vicent. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como ese? Te fuiste rápido a cambiarte. No querías que te viera con eso puesto. Resaltaba mucho tu figura. Saliste y miraste que no estaba, pero aparecío a tu lado de la nada sorprendiendote.

-¡Ahhh!...Vicent... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso es privado.¿Tu qué haces aquí, creía que no te gustaba probarte ropa?

-Mmm...emm...pues...me apetecia, por una vez no iba a pasar nada.

-Entiendo...entonces pruevate esto.

Te paso un vestido algo corto. Bastante corto para tu gusto, pero no querías decirle que no al hermano de Gil. Te lo pusiste y saliste.

-No creí que te lo provaras de verdad.

-¿?No me digas que era una broma

-Si pero bueno no importa, no te queda mal.

Te sonrojaste un poco. La verdad Vicent cuando era amable te parecía algo guapo.

Después te invito a tomar algo pero te fijaste que era algo tarde y le dijiste que no. Después volviste a la mansión. Para tu sorpresa te encontraste con Break alterado en tu habitación.

-¿(N)-chan?

-Xerxes,¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui de compras...

-No veo que hayas comprado nada y odias quedarte tan tarde viendo tiendas.

-Depende de cual...estaba con Vicent.

Lo último parecio alterarle mucho y se fue de tu habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

Xerxes entro a su habitación e intento calmarse un poco. Había pensado en ir a preguntarte algunas cosas y así poder finjir mejor. No sabía porque le alteraba tanto que estubieses con Vicent, si bien le caía mal sabía que no te haría nada ni te metería en sus disputas.

Tu por tu parte te fuiste a duchar. Cuando acabaste te pusiste tu pijama y al salir del baño te encontraste a Emily en tu cama. Supusiste que Xerxes se la había dejado cuando estaba en tu habitación asíque la cojiste y fuiste donde Break.

-Break,¿puedo pasar?

-¿(N)-chan?...Adelante

Entraste y viste que Xerxes se estaba cambiando. **(aclaración: no te fijaste en la marca del contrato ilegal que tenía, tu solo lo viste de espalda)** Estabas muy sonrojada y el al notar que no decías nada se puso una camiseta y se giro a verte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Aah.. te traje a Emily, te la habías dejado en mi cuarto.-Mirabas al suelo.

-Esta bien.- la coje- ¿Algo más?

-Mmm... no

En ese momento todo quedo en silencio y ninguno se movía lo que resultaba algo incomodo.

-(suspira) Perdón por lo de antes.

-Ah no importa... esto, me voy.

Saliste lo más rápido que pudiste. ¿Por qué te dejo pasar si se estaba cambiando?

-¿Has visto Emily? Se a sonrojado jaja. Bueno mañana la invitare a tomar algo o a acompañarla en sus compras.

* * *

Perdón por las faltas de verdad. Intentare tener el siguiente lo antes posible pero no lo suvire hasta el jueves min. y próximo lunes max.

El de Senyu creo que lo subire el jueves tambien por si a alguien le interesa (lo dudo).

Tambien aprovecho para preguntar por otros fic que quiero hacer, por ejemplo un khr x lectora o otro de pandora pero de Gill o Vicent (aunque tambien puede ser dos personjes por lectora asi según van viendo voten por cual se quedarian). Acepto alguna sugerencia pero más o menos me gustaria :

Hibari x lectora

Xerxes y Gil X lectora

(Una historia de khr pero corto solo un cap. en el que la lectora es la prota)

Saruhiko x lectora

(Personaje femenino alazar) x lector

Me gustaria que voten en cuanto a eso para los proximos fic que haga. Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer esto, hasta el proximo cap.

**CIAO CIAO**


	4. Paseo

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Perdón por suvirlo hoy supuestamente iba a ser ayer pero mi hermano estuvo con el ordenador todo el día y yo me quede dormido/a...

Bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

Te despertaste y te incorporaste de tu cama. Te giraste y viste que Break salía de debajo de tu cama con Emily y sonriendo.

-Xerxes...¿qué haces?

-Valla,¿no te e asustado? Bueno da igual. Te dare una buena noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Hoy estamos solos en casa!

-Sshh calla Emily que queria decirselo yo.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo es eso posible?¿Y Sharon?¿Y Gil?

-No estan.

-¿Dónde estan?

-¿Quieres salir a desayunar?

-No cambies de tema... pero vale, espera que me cambie

-Esta bien, yo voy bajando. Te espero en la puerta.

Break se fue y te dejo sola. Rápidamente fuiste a cambiarte. Saliste de tu habitación corriendo a revisar si no había nadie. Efectivamente no había nadie por ningún lado. Fuiste resignada donde se encontraba Break y os fuisteis. Cuando cerrasteis la puerta salieron todos de distintos lugares en los que se habían escondido.

-Suerte Break- dijo Sharon

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué tuvimos que escondernos?

-Porque si no, no se atrevería a ir con Break, además así no tendrán prisas en volver.

Llegaste con Break a un tipo de cafetería y te fijaste en un cartel que había.

-Xerxes mira- señalaste el cartel y lo leíste- "Gratis los desayunos y cenas a las jóvenes parejas hasta el 15 de Octubre"

-Mmm… vamos será conveniente fingir.

Te cogió de la mano y entrasteis.

-Olle Xerxes, ¿estás seguro de que no se darán cuenta?

-¿Quieres desayunar gratis?

-Creí que tú pagarías.

-Eso lo tomare como un sí.

Fueron a atender vuestra mesa.

-¡Oh! Que pareja más mona. ¿Vienen por lo del desayuno gratis?

-Sí, yo tomare… traiga tres pasteles.-Se gira a verte-¿Y tú?

-Mmm-miraste la carta- pues… una tostada me vale.

Poco después os trajeron lo que pedisteis.

-Que sosa eres, puedes comer gratis y pides lo más simple y barato.

-Y tú podrías cortarte un poco.

-A qué te refieres.

Apuntas a los tres pasteles que por cierto se los había acabado y le traían dos más.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cuándo te los acabaste?

-El que no corre vuela.-Te dijo acabando otro pastel más.

Después de eso os largasteis. Al parecer los de la cafetería se quedaron asombrados con el apetito de Break, ya que no quiso irse hasta haber acabado por lo menos doce trozos más.

-Eso ha estado bien, lo único es que tú apenas comiste.

-Es un desayuno no un concurso de tartas.

-Bueno da igual…

Break se paró viendo a una dirección y cuando te ibas a girar a ver qué es lo que veía te tapo los ojos.

-¡Xerxes! Déjame ver

-Oye -su voz parecía seria- será mejor que vayas a ver una tienda o algo, luego te alcanzo

-¿Xerxes?

Te quito las manos de los ojos y te dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Estaré por allí- señalaste un lugar- luego nos vemos.

Te fuiste corriendo por donde dijiste.

-Xerxes pov-

Me pare y vi algo que me fascino. Era una tienda de vestidos el cual había uno que seguro le encantaría a (N)-chan. Sabía que tenía que comprarle ropa para la fiesta pero hasta el momento no había ido a comprar nada, y aprovechando que ese se veía bien se lo compraría, pero no puedo decírselo a (N)-chan ya que es una sorpresa. Ella iba a girarse a ver que miraba y le tape los ojos. Le dije que se fuera a una tienda o algo y al soltarla me indico por donde estaría. Aprovechare el tiempo que tengo e iré a ver que coger, por suerte acabo de visualizar también una librería al lado de la tienda, asique también le comprare un libro ya que se acerca su cumple.

-Fin Xerxes pov-

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Xerxes no aparecía. No querías moverte mucho de donde estabas o luego Break no te encontraría.

-Mmm… joe cuánto tarda… ¿qué tanto hace?

De pronto te vino a la mente que podría haber visto algo sospechoso y ahora estaría en peligro. Rápido te levantaste de donde estabas y fuiste a buscarlo por donde lo viste por última vez. Corrías y te estampaste contra alguien haciendo que la otra persona retrocediera y tu calleras al suelo.

-¿(N)-chan?

-¿Break?

-¿? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas preocupada?

Solo le llamabas Break cuando estabas preocupada o enfadada, y por la situación el supuso que era por lo primero.

-Creí que te había pasado algo…

-Tranquila no pasa nada, perdón si te he preocupado. ¿Bueno volvemos ya o quieres quedarte un poco más?

-Vámonos

Llegasteis y te fuiste a tu habitación ignorando que ya todos habían "regresado"

-Break, ¿cómo os ha ido?

-Bastante bien.

-Me alegro.- se gira a ver por donde te fuiste. Ya solo quedan cuatro días…

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Si quieren pueden sugerir algo que quieren que pase.

No te olviden que por cada vez que no comentas kira mata un gato. Bueno gracias por leer.

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Qué ponerse

Perdonen por la tardar tanto, esque estuve con los otros fics y se me olvido subir este (ya tenia el cap listos pero no lo pase perdón)

Bueno que lo disfruten

* * *

-Ve preparandote mañana es la fiesta.

-Si, si lo se...Sharon, podrias decirme más o menos los detalles de lo del contratista que debemos atrapar

-Eso ya te lo dira Break. Pero tu solo disfruta de la fiesta.

-Pero es que Xerxes no me lo quiere que cuando vea al contratista me lo contara. Además soy la unica que no lo sabe.

-Esta bien hablare con Break, a ver si te lo dice.

-Gracias Sharon

Pasados unos minutos Break te llamo.

-¿Qué quieres Xerxes?

-¿Por qué quieres saber del contratista?

-¿Me lo diras?

-No

-Entonces qué sentido tiene que me llames

-Solo te dire una cosa. Solo se aparece despues de una fiesta a ciertas personas... para que puedas finjir mejor no te dire a que tipo de personas. No se si me explico

-¿Entonces cómo "finjo"?

-Es algo débil por lo que podras vencerlo facilmente

-¿Por qué siempre evitas mis preguntas?

-Con esos datos es suficiente adios.-se mete en un armario para desaparecer.

Eso te dejo con más dudas pero supusiste que era mejor no preguntar.

Por fin llego el día y estabas nerviosa. Sharon te dijo que te fueses a duchar, que te dejaría la ropa que ella eligio en tu cama. La hiciste caso y al salir te encontraste con

Xerxes y Gil discutiendo en tu habitación. Con una prenda en mano cada uno

-~-Xerxes pov-~-

Sharon me a dicho que le deje en la habitación la ropa que elegi. Cuando estaba apunto de cogerlo para ir, pense que los demás tambien la verian con ese vestido y eso no

lo permitiria. Nadie debe fijarse en ella. Rápido cogí sin ver cualquier cosa y lo lleve a su habitación. No fue buena idea

-~-Fin Xerxes pov-~-

Suspiraste y viste la ropa que te había dejado Sharon. Un vestido como el suyo pero rosa. No te pensabas poner eso

-Xerxes, Gil, ¿qué hacen en mi habitación?

Porfin se percataron de tu presencia.

-Ah (A)-san tenga le traigo lo que debe ponerse

-(N)-chan no hace falta que te pongas eso

Miraste ambas prendas...¿De verdad estaban discutiendo solo por eso?

-Gracias a los dos.-cogiste ambas cosas- Ahora fuera si no quieren morir

Se largaron corriendo para que te cambies.

Viste las tres prendas. Lo de Gil consistia en un vestido negro bastante bonito, mientras que lo de Brek era ropa casual. Cada prenda tenía algo bueno y algo malo,

asíque optaste por convinar todo. Te pusiste el vestido que te dio Gil, una bufanda que había dejado Sharon y una chaqueta fina de Break. Luego unos zapatos que

compraste y convinaban con el vestido. Por último un collar que apenas se veía por la bufanda.

-~-Xerxes pov-~-

Salí corriendo junto con Gil para que pudiese cambiarse. A saver lo que se pondra.

-Break, ¿por qué le diste ropa casual?

-¿Eh? Aaa... no era eso lo que iba a dar...pero... no quería que todos se fijasen en ella

-Te estas tomando muy enserio eso de finjir que sois pareja.

-Puede... pero no debiste darle ese vestido, ahora se pensara que eres mejor...¿a ti.. tambien te gusta?

-¿Qué?¿Te gusta (A)-san?

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y que fue escuchado se rectifico.

-No...esto...el vestido que eligio Sharon, jeje...

-No creo que este mal, so, o que a (A)-san no le gusta el rosa, y mucho menos ese tono

-Aa... si cierto

-~-Fin Xerxes pov-~-

Sharon llamo a tu puerta

-Pasa

-(A)-chan ya nos vamos

-Vale espera un momento

-Tranquila yo voy llendo con el resto pero tu tienes que esperar a que Break este listo, el te llevara aparte.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo explicara

Se fue y no sabías que hacer. Saliste de tu habitación y te encontraste con Break que estaba apunto de llamar. Se veía bien, llevava un traje negro

-Xerxes... te queda bien

-Gracias... tu también estas bien. Eso es un milagro

-Jaja(sarcasmo) vamonos

Por el camino le preguntaste por qué ibais juntos

-Es muy probable que el contratista se cuele, por lo que es mejor disimular desde el principio

-¿Disimular desde el principio?

-Ya hemos llegado

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustado. Y perdón por las faltas...

Bueno en el próximo ya sera la fiesta o misión como prefirais verlo. Hasta otra

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
